Hormonal Kids and Horny Men
by missred101
Summary: Nero begins to have certain dreams about Dante. He realises that the more he has these dreams, he loves Dante more and Kyrie less. Nero decides to pay our favorite devil hunter a visit. DxN Anal, Bond, HJ, Oral, SoloM, Spank, Yaoi. Cover image by Schaefchen-86 on deviantart.
1. Dream Based Decision

Nero was so confused. He didn't know what had come over him. Even though he was with Kyrie, his mind couldn't help but drift back to a certain strong, handsome devil hunter who had saved their lives almost a month before. He constantly thought of his sly smile, and somewhat arousing arrogance. He didn't know why he kept thinking of Dante in such a way. It was wrong…and somehow, it felt right at the same time.

He noticed his love for Kyrie was shrinking by the day as the thought of the older man kept haunting his dreams. But haunting his dreams is somewhat an exaggeration because Nero rather enjoyed those dreams. Although he hated to admit it. In the middle of the night the image of the elder devil hunter naked beneath him kept filling his mind. The reason he was slightly irritated was because he had his 'little problem' to take care of when he woke up.

He kept asking himself if he was in love with Dante. He did begin to miss him just after a few days after they had parted. Nero wondered if Dante had felt the same. So then the young man decided that he would find Dante and confess his feelings.

"So…how long will you be gone for?" Kyrie asked

"I'm not sure, but don't worry. I promise I won't be gone long," Nero replied.

The air went silent for awhile as Nero began walking out of the apartment. He and Kyrie hadn't lived with each other but he did tell her about him leaving to 'figure some things out' as he told her. As Nero opened the door, he turned to look at Kyrie. "Listen, Kyrie…" He began, "I don't know if you feel the same, but lately I've only thought of you as more of a sister than a lover." Kyrie looked at Nero with a sincere smile. "It's okay. I have actually been feeling the same as well. Is that why you're leaving…to see that someone you do think of as a lover?"

"Yeah. I'm actually surprised you feel the same. Here I thought you would be disappointed."

"Nero…you're like my brother. In fact, you're the only one I have left. I could never be disappointed in you. I understand completely."

"Thanks, Kyrie." Nero gave Kyrie a nice goodbye hug and off he went to find Dante. Lucky for him he had done his homework on where Dante lived and wouldn't get lost.

--

A/N: I know this is a short chapter but whatever it's a boring part of the story and I'd like to move it along. Don't review just yet. I expect the reviews to come in around chapter 2 or 3 so just keep reading.


	2. Reunion

Nero hesitantly walked into Devil May Cry to see a rather relaxed Dante with a magazine over his face with his legs up on his desk. He wasn't surprised because it was already pretty late. Nero didn't want to disturb the older man and not to mention he was nervous so he just decided that he would come back later.

"Leaving already? And you're not even gonna say hi?" Dante was already on his feet by the time Nero had turned around. "I didn't wanna disturb your nap, old timer." Nero still tried to keep it cool even though he could feel his pants becoming tight. He could almost die of embarrassment considering that all it took was just looking and hearing the elder man to become hard. Thankfully Dante didn't notice as he approached the younger man. "Oh, you _**kids **_and your manners." Dante provoked.

"I'm not a kid. Don't call me that just because you're a couple of years older than me. I mean, I come all this way and all you do is taunt me."

"Well, why did you come here anyway? If you're here to return the sword, I told you that you can keep it."

"Th-that's not why I came here." Nero began blushing as he tried to think of how to confess. "I-I wanted to t-tell you something."

Dante began to walk closer to Nero. "Whoa, kid. Your face is all red. Do you have a fever or something?" Dante placed an ungloved hand gently on Nero's forehead. Nero leaned into the devil hunter's touch. Nero couldn't believe how nice it felt. He couldn't believe that a man as rough and strong as Dante could have such a gentle touch. Nero began to notice his erection again as he imagined such a gentle touch on it. He couldn't contain himself anymore! Nero violently grabbed Dante by his shirt and backed him against the nearest wall. Colliding lips as he did so.

Dante was shocked by the boy's actions. It finally crossed his mind that Nero must have come here to confess that he loved him. Dante felt the need to do the same quite some time ago, but he knew Nero was in a relationship so he stopped himself. Then a moan escaped his throat as Nero ground his hips against Dante's rubbing their clothed erections together. Nero leaned up to Dante's ear slowly.

"Dante, I've wanted you so bad for so long you have no idea!" Nero whispered as he ground their hips together again.

"I've felt the same for some time now…Nero." Dante began to grind back as he brought his lips back to Nero's. This time more passionately. Dante slid his tongue out waiting for Nero to open his mouth a little more. Nero complied and their tongues battled for dominance. Dante won of course as his tongue continued to explore Nero's mouth.

As they continued to make-out they began to undress each other slowly. They pushed off their coats and Dante began to unzip the boy's hoodie, Nero fumbled with the elder mans shirt but was helped when Dante happily undid the shirt himself. Dante began to take even more control as he laid Nero down on the couch. Nero then pulled away.

"W-wait Dante."

"What is it?"

"Let's go into your bedroom instead." Nero said with a smile across his face. His face flushed.

Dante just smirked. He thought the kid looked so sexy and so innocent. More cute really. But Dante didn't care what exactly he looked like. All Dante knew was that he was going to take Nero's body tonight. So he picked up Nero bridal style and carried him into his bedroom. Both of them half naked.

--

A/N: Okay, so now we have them together. What's gonna happen next? I think we ALL know. Keep reading.


	3. I Love You

Dante couldn't help but admire the young man's perfect torso as he carried him gracefully into the bedroom and laid him down across his bed. Nero's body was well-built. Not as much as his own but still sexy nonetheless. Dante had been waiting for this for so long but since Nero said he wanted him for so long also, it's quite obvious that Dante couldn't give 'the kid' what he wanted so quickly.

Dante quickly walked away from the bed to close and lock the door before Nero had the chance to kiss him again. He quickly glanced at Nero to see that he had already thrown his pants and boots to the floor. The elder man looked Nero over admiring his smooth, creamy skin, the seductive look on his face and his rather large erection begging for release.

"Heh…pretty eager aintcha kid?" Dante smirked.

Nero's seductive face soon changed to one of annoyance. "I thought I told you not to call me kid!" Dante's smirk just widened. He loved seeing Nero angry. That's the whole reason he would always **try **to annoy him. He thought it made Nero look sexy, intoxicating really. And Dante gained so much personal pleasure from knowing that it was his doing that made Nero look so damn irresistible.

The older hunter started walking slowly towards the bed. Slowly and seductively removing his tight leather pants. Releasing his large erection into the cool air. He shivered slightly. Nero's annoyed look then turned to astonishment. He couldn't believe how sexy and built the elder man was. Not to mention how much 'larger' Dante was compared to him.

Dante dug into his bedside drawer for the lube he knew he had. Found it. Slowly, Dante crawled over top of Nero after ridding himself of his boots and lifted his head with his free hand for a passionate kiss. This time it was Nero who slid his tongue out first. Dante decided to let Nero explore his mouth. Nero wrapped his devil bringer around the older hunter's muscular back while his left hand was in Dante's hair pulling him more into the kiss.

Dante eased off Nero and quickly popped the lid from the lube bottle and poured a small amount over his fingers. He lathered the gel-like liquid thoroughly around his fingers.

The older man began kissing down Nero's body. Stopping to lick at one of Nero's nipples. A low moan came from Nero's lips which was music to Dante's ears. He began to go lower until he came to Nero's cock. Dante stopped to give it a lick from the base to the tip. Licking up all of Nero's pre-cum. "Oh god!" Nero moaned. Dante decided to take that a little further as he took Nero's cock fully into his mouth. Sucking hard on his shaft. Another long moan escaped Nero as he thrusted into the new warmth. His left hand still in Dante's hair gripped Dante's head. "Oh god, Dante…don't stop!" Nero was near his release as Dante continued to lick and suck at his cock. "Dante…I-I'm gonna…ugh!" Dante quickly pulled away. The boy let out a disappointed whimper at the loss of warmth.

"Not yet. I want us to cum together." Dante had a huge smirk on his face. He then lowered his eyes towards Nero's entrance and began to slide his lube covered index finger into it. Nero winced at the intrusion. Trying to hold back a low scream. "Just relax. It'll feel good after a while I promise." Dante slowly entered his second finger trying not to hurt the boy. Nero's wincing continued as he let out a little cry of pain. Dante had to calm him down so he placed his other hand on Nero's cheek gently. Nero's left hand was placed over Dante's hand on his cheek. The act of compassion had calmed him down.

"I thought you said that it would feel goo-Ah!" Nero's back arched. Dante had hit that spot. His fingers wriggling around inside Nero's ass. Dante decided the kid was probably ready enough as he glanced down at his own aching erection. He withdrew his fingers and placed his cock over the boy's entrance. "Hurry pant up!" Nero said pleadingly. Dante let out a small chuckle at Nero's impatience. He slowly slid his cock into the boy. Again trying to avoid hurting him. Nero cried out at the intrusion. Dante was much bigger than just two fingers.

Dante withdrew a bit and thrusted into Nero again. A little harder this time. A loud scream of pleasure came from Nero as Dante hit his pleasure spot. Dante gained a little more assurance towards Nero's tolerance so Dante began to go a little faster. "Ugh…oh, Dante…harder…fuck me harder!" Nero moaned.

Dante was beginning to lose it the way Nero was moaning his name. Thrusting faster and harder into the young man. Each thrust drawing a moan or scream of pleasure from Nero. The noises driving Dante fucking crazy! "Ah! Ooh! God Dante! Don't stop!" Dante himself was moaning in ecstasy. "So close…just so close!" He groaned.

Dante wrapped his right hand around Nero's cock. Pumping it in pace with his thrusting. Now both men were close to release. Nero let out one last loud cry of pleasure as he came. Dante came soon after He screamed Nero's name. Painting the inside of Nero's ass white. Dante collapsed on top of Nero and withdrew. Dante's cum spilling out of Nero's ass. Nero's cum all over his and Dante's stomach. Both devil hunters panting.

"Hey, Nero?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

"Right…love you to."

Nero and Dante shared one last passionate kiss before falling asleep. Nero wrapped in Dante's arms. Nuzzling his head into the elder mans chest. He felt so safe and so sure that he loved Dante. He wanted this to last forever.

--

A/N: YEAY! Now we have hot man sex. So do you like it so far? Please be nice in reviewing. This is my very first fanfiction.


	4. I Like it Rough

The next morning Nero was the first to wake up. Very comfortable in the position he was in. He was still nuzzled against Dante with his leg wrapped around Dante's waist. He looked up to the older man's face. He looked so calm and serene. Suddenly, a soft gasp came from Nero as Dante shifted his leg, brushing Nero's cock slowly. Nero loved the sensation as he closed his eyes and shallowly grinded against Dante's leg in response. Damn Dante! Even when he was asleep he still drove Nero wild. Nero let out a low moan as he felt Dante grind back, hearing the elder devil hunter mumble slightly. Nero knew he heard his name in the mess of words.

"Ugh, Nero…" Dante continued to slowly grind against Nero, groaning as he did. Nero could only imagine what the other man was dreaming. He actually wished he _**could**_see what he was dreaming. Nero couldn't help but feel a little flattered. Flattered…and completely turned on.

(Dante's dream)

The bed shook violently as the elder man rammed into the younger male over and over, each and every time jabbing at the boy's prostate. He loved this, they both did. Nero's hands were tied over his head, shaking with ecstasy as Dante mercilessly fucked his brains out. Nero was screaming with pleasure. Dante would've smirked except for the fact that he too, was moaning loud enough for the world to hear. Nero's tied arms brought themselves around Dante's neck, changing his position to be sitting in the elder hunters lap. Nero's head rested on the elder's shoulder. Dante's rough thrusts continued.

"Ah! God Dante…don't…haaa…stop!" Dante immediately stopped his thrusts just to tease Nero.

"You like this huh? Beg for it!"

"PLEASE! Don't stop!" Dante just smirked and immediately began his hard thrusts yet again.

"You're lucky I'm…ugh…enjoying this as much as…ah…you."

(Back to conscious world)

Nero couldn't hold back anymore! The constant thrusts rubbing their cocks together and Dante's constant light moaning was just too much for him to just lie back and restrain himself. He began to lick Dante's chest and worked his way to the nape of Dante's neck, biting lightly into the warm flesh. He noticed Dante was shifting his body until he was at eye level with the young man.

"Good morning to you too," Dante placed a light kiss on Nero's forehead. "Wanna go another round already?" Nero could only blush. He nodded slightly before Dante rolled over on top of Nero, their now full erections rubbing against each other. Nero was just slightly irritated. Did Dante really think that Nero would submit to him that easily? He had nothing against Dante being on top, and it felt amazing! But it was the last thought on Nero's mind to be the bitch _**every**_ time.

"Hey wait, Dante," Nero pushed Dante away, a confused look on Dante's face, "Can I top this time?"

"Heh…you sure you can handle it _kid? _Hmmmmm…alright, I guess since you've been such a good boy. Besides, I'm actually a little curious to see just how much of a man you can be."

Dante rolled over onto his back and spread his legs, "Well…it's your move kid. Oh yeah, and by the way…" Dante had a huge grin across his face; "I like it rough." Nero's cock twitched with excitement. There was no way he needed a second invitation. He quickly pounced onto the elder man. He began to run both of his hands over Dante's chiseled-to-perfection body. Dante arched into the touch. Nero was quite satisfied with the reactions he was getting as he begun to pinch Dante's nipples while he dipped his tongue into the elder man's navel.

Nero worked his way lower. He teasingly lapped at Dante's cock from the base up. Nero brought his human hand down to massage Dante's balls as he took the head into his mouth and sucked gently. Dante tried to restrain from bucking into the new, wet warmth. He fisted Nero's hair as long, drawn out moans escaped his lips. Nero felt a little pain from Dante tugging on his hair. He stopped all his ministrations and drew away from Dante's unfinished cock, Dante letting out a growl of annoyance. He released his hand from Nero's hair. Nero crawled up to Dante's face and gave him a light kiss.

Nero wanted to show Dante how much of a man he could be, but he couldn't have Dante disturbing him. Nero quickly ripped off a strip of the sheets with his devil bringer. Dante placing both his hands in front of himself as if he were about to be arrested. He knew what was going to happen next.

They both smirked as Nero grabbed Dante's hands and began tying them to the headboard, his chest now hovering over Dante's head. The older man lifted his head and started sucking on one of Nero's nipples. Nero arched his back and moaned as he continued tying the other's hands. Dante rested his head on the bed and watched in pleasure as Nero concentrated on his erotic task.

"Heh, I gotta admit, you're one kinky kid," Dante lifted his head for a quick lick on Nero's chest and laid back again, "you're really getting into this…aren't you?" Nero, finally done tying Dante's hands to the bed, crawled down to become face to face with Dante, they locked lips. Nero broke the kiss after a couple of seconds and brought his lips next to Dante's ear. "The only thing I'm getting into today…is you."

Dante let out a small moan and squeezed his eyes shut, "Damn, you are _**really **_horny aren't cha? But then again…so am I. So hurry the hell up and fuck me already!" Nero felt almost as desperate as Dante did. He ran two fingers over Dante's mouth waiting for permission for entrance. Dante opened his mouth and began sucking Nero's fingers sensually. Satisfied with how wet his fingers were now Nero pulled them from Dante's mouth and began his preparations with Dante's tight hole.

Dante twitched and bucked from the intrusion. It had been a long time since he was last penetrated and he couldn't ever get used to the feeling. But he had faith in Nero. The kid was doing a pretty good job with dominance so far and now the two hunters were getting to the best part. But Dante couldn't wait any longer. He needed something bigger than Nero's fingers, which were thrusting in and out of him at an agonizingly slow pace. He was so close to just ripping his bonds and jump the kid. He couldn't help but let out a desperate whimper, "Just fuck me already!"

Nero did just that. He quickly withdrew his fingers and replaced them with his aching member, slamming into the older man full force. Dante bit his lip trying not to cry out, but failed when Nero immediately pulled out and rammed in again. It hurt but he did get what he had coming. After all, he _**did**_ tell Nero he liked it rough.

Dante couldn't hold back a loud scream of pleasure as Nero finally drove into his prostate. Nero let out a loud, long moan as he felt muscles clamp down on his throbbing cock. Nero threw Dante's leg over his shoulder to angle himself better, his claws sinking into the skin near Dante's knee drawing blood. He continued to attack Dante's sweet spot, wanting to hear that scream of ecstasy every second. The younger hunter tilted his head and licked at Dante's wound, lapping up every drop of blood. Dante wrapped his other leg around Nero's lower back pulling him in even deeper and harder.

"Holy fuck, NERO!" was all Dante could muster through his loud moans. He was close to climax and by the way Nero kept throwing his head back, he was to. Nero was really enjoying himself. He thought that just hearing Dante moan like that was enough to make him cum. He fisted Dante's aching member with his human hand, stroking it with the speed of his rough thrusts.

Both hunters howled into the heated room as they climaxed together, both men coated with sweat and panting heavily. Nero eased Dante's leg off his shoulder and collapsed onto the elder man, not bothering to withdraw. Dante didn't seem to mind though. That or maybe he was just too tired to protest. Nero felt proud. He made 'The Legendary Dante' scream _**his **_name. Nero finally withdrew and weakly pulled himself up to untie Dante's hands. Once the task was done Dante made no hesitation to wrap his arms around his lover. They could hear each other's wild, racing heartbeat.

After a few minutes of nothing but heavy breathing throughout the room Dante began running his fingers through Nero's hair. "Wow, Nero… you were incredible. I didn't know you had it in you."

"Actually technically…_**it**_ was in you," Nero smiled wickedly.

"Yeah I guess it was. You can top _**anytime**_. Y' know, unless I want to." Dante chuckled.

When Dante gained enough strength, he rolled Nero away from him, got off the bed and headed for the door; Nero had a confused look on his face. After Dante had opened the door he looked at Nero with an inviting look, winked, and said only one word; "Shower?" After that, Dante began walking toward the bathroom, confident that the younger man got what he had meant.

Nero licked his lips and quickly followed his fuck-buddy to the bathroom. For that next half hour the neighbors could hear loud moaning coming from Devil May Cry.

--

A/N: Just so you all know; no I'm not writing the shower scene. Well maybe as like an individual project or something. I'm still thinking about it. Anyway, from here it gets a little boring for a while, but I encourage you to keep reading. The story basically has no real plot and I pretty much just wrote this for the sex.


	5. I'd Love For You to Stay

After Nero and Dante's 'heated' shower, they both had to walk downstairs and look for their scattered clothing with nothing but towels on because they were worried that going into the bedroom to get their pants would 'lead to something'. They searched frantically at the fact that Dante was actually expecting Trish to walk through that door any minute.

Every so often Dante would look over at Nero whenever he bent over to pick up a piece of clothing, admiring the young man's ass through the towel. Nero did the same when Dante wasn't looking at him. Both of them continued to look for their clothes with smiles across their faces.

Nero found his hoodie along with Dante's coat almost completely under the couch. He picked them both up and began walking towards Dante to give him his coat. "Here," Nero offered up Dante's coat. The elder man took his clothing out of the other's hand and wrapped his arms around him. "Wha-What are you doing?" A blush began to spread across Nero's cheeks. "I thought that you were also offering yourself," Dante said nonchalantly.

Nero loved that about Dante. Although you may not think so, Dante could be quite sweet. Nero pushed Dante away slightly only to place a kiss to Dante's lips. The elder tilted his head slightly to deepen the kiss, opening his mouth and sliding his tongue into Nero's warm mouth.

The two men were so lost in their kiss they didn't even notice that the door had opened and that Trish had been watching them make out, with only towels on, in the middle of the day. She decided to speak up before they would start fucking each other. "Ahem! Am I…uh…interrupting something?"

Dante and Nero's eyes shot open as they both pushed away from each other, both of their faces red with embarrassment. Nero was scratching at his nose while Dante was scratching the back of his head, the two men looking to the floor in opposite directions.

Dante could tell what Trish was thinking; 'I am so going to blackmail you with this someday'. "No…uh not really," Dante had to at least _**try**_ to act cool, "But as you can see, I wasn't quite ready for you to show up yet." Trish walked up to Dante and pointed towards his towel, "Yes, I _**can**_ see that. Please don't let me disturb you," Trish began to walk towards the kitchen, "I'll just be waiting in here. But don't keep me waiting for more than a half hour. I did have the decency to come to work today; the least you can do is quickly brief me on the mission you called about a couple days ago."

"No problem," was Dante's only reply as he picked up the rest of his and Nero's clothes, grabbed Nero's hand, and lead him upstairs. Trish took a seat in the kitchen and couldn't help but think how much of a cute couple they actually made. Not to mention how hot it was to watch them make out.

Upstairs in Dante's room the two hunters began to dress themselves. Nero took a small peak at Dante and admired his muscular back, well-toned, perfect skin… Dante discards his towel and his hot ass! Nero felt himself growing hard but resisted the urge to jump Dante. He finished buttoning up his pants and headed for the bathroom to take care of his growing arousal without saying a word. Dante just smiled mentally as he finished adjusting his pants. He continued to dress himself as his keen hearing heard the bathroom door being locked.

"Damn, Dante!" Nero was irritated that Dante could make him hard so easily. He was also mad at himself for taking a peak at the sexy, older man. He placed his human hand at head level on the door and very lightly pounded his forehead, "Stupid, stupid!" Nero turned to have his back leaning against the door and let his hand lazily fall to the bulge in his pants.

He slowly began undoing his zipper, also undoing the button, re-freeing his hard member to the open space. He curled his fingers around his erection and slowly began pumping it, reliving the memories he had shared with Dante this morning and the night before. He felt so hot. He remembered mostly the part where he was ramming into the elder male, making him scream in ecstasy. Oh how he remembered those wanton screams. Nero began to stroke his aching cock even faster as he continued to re-imagine Dante writhing and bucking beneath him, how Dante arched his back as he came and screamed his name. By now, Nero was bucking involuntarily into his hand, moaning and chanting Dante's name over and over.

Nero knew he wouldn't be able to last much longer as he looked down and saw his cock leaking with pre-cum. "Almost there. Oh God…ah, DANTE!

Meanwhile, downstairs, Dante had been briefing Trish on how he received a call from a nearby town about a mild Scarecrow problem, nothing that Trish couldn't resolve by herself. At first Dante was actually going to go with her. He had been very bored lately with almost no jobs. But since Nero made his 'appearance', the hunter didn't think he'd be bored anymore with just staying home.

"Alright, I'll handle it. It'll take a few days for travel, and I think I might take a little vacation while I was there. I'm sure you won't mind that it's going to be _**your**_ money to pay for everything," Trish started for the door. Before she walked out she turned and gave Dante a wink, "You play nice Dante. Be sure not to break your new toy."

Dante just smiled. When was he ever 'nice'? Although he found it a bit offending for Trish to call Nero a 'toy'. But could he really blame her? He wasn't exactly the type of guy to fall in love, let alone with another guy! Oh well, he didn't care what anyone _**really**_ thought. He loved Nero, and that's all that matters. If anyone had a problem with them, they could just go blow themselves.

Nero cleaned himself up and made his way downstairs to find Dante in the kitchen. He was actually quite hungry and hoped that Dante would have something besides pizza to eat. (Nero had seen the many pizza boxes around the building). Dante was washing some long avoided dishes with a _**lot**_ of cheese and grease stains; again Nero thought it must be from pizza.

Nero snuck behind Dante and did the 'fake stretch move' and hugged him, nuzzling his head on Dante's shoulder, "So, what's for break-lunch?" Dante just pointed to the refrigerator. Nero opened the door to find; a leftover pizza box, surprise, surprise. The young man just sighed, grabbed the box and lazily dropped it on the table. Nero sat down, "So I guess it's _**cold**_ pizza then, right?" Dante shrugged at the comment, "This ain't a fucking restaurant."

The young man just sighed again before opening the box and grabbing a piece of God knows how old pizza. Dante, now finally done with the dishes, sat down and grabbed a slice himself. Dante actually wondered how long Nero was going to stay. He had no problem with Nero staying with him. And didn't Nero have a girlfriend? Oh shit! What happened to her? Now Dante was curious. He decided he would have to ask.

Dante took another bite out of his pizza, trying to think of a way to ask without sounding like some clingy mistress asking if the guy's girlfriend had found out about them. There was an awkward silence between the two devil hunters. Nero could tell Dante wanted to ask him something, but what? He could tell because Dante would just look around the room as he silently chewed on his cold pizza.

Nero decided that the silence had gone on long enough, "You look like you want to say something. What is it?" Dante's eyes finally centered to the young man, "uh…well…how do I say this?" Dante scratched his nose, "I know it might be a little late, but what happened to your girlfriend? She didn't kick you out did she? I'd _**hate**_ to be the rebound boy."

"That's not it at all! I just decided to come visit you."

"Wait, you _**did**_ break up with her before you left right?"

"Of course I did! I told her how I felt and we decided to just stay friends."

"Oh that's good," Oh shit, Dante was sounding clingy, but he couldn't stop, "So, since you broke up with her…maybe you'd like to stay here with me?"

Nero's eyes went wide. Did he just hear that right? Did Dante just ask him to live with him? The young man blushed a little. It didn't sound like it would be that bad to live with Dante. It actually sounded like a good idea. "Really? You wouldn't mind a kid like me wondering around here?"

"Hell no! In fact," Dante leaned over the table and gave Nero a short, tender kiss on the lips, a wolfish grin across his face, "I'd _**love**_ for you stay." Nero just blushed even more, "Okay, I guess it's settled then; I'm gonna live here from now on. Although I will have to go back to Fortuna. Y'know, just to get my stuff and to tell Kyrie. Oh shit! Kyrie! How the hell am I gonna tell her!?"


	6. Goodbye

Nero returned to Fortuna alone. Now he had _**another**_ person waiting for him. Nero sighed as he walked up to his apartment. As soon as he had got through the door, he had immediately begun to think of what he would need to bring with him. He constantly paced back and forth almost panicky. He only wanted to come back once because he was a little embarrassed that he suddenly dumped his girlfriend, had hardcore, crazy sex with Dante, and then immediately moved in with him afterwards.

Nero was also pondering what story he should tell Kyrie. She was a very understanding person, but would she understand all that? How would she feel about her 'brother' being gay? Or should he just lie about some girl he had fallen in love with? No. Nero couldn't lie to Kyrie. He would just have to tell her that he had fallen in love with another guy.

After a good five hours of packing, Nero was finally content with his luggage and ready to go live with the man of his dreams…literally. But before he left the restored town of Fortuna, he'd have to say goodbye to Kyrie. He looked to the place she'd most obviously be; the church.

He walked in to Kyrie's beautiful singing voice. She was rehearsing in the empty dorm. The song she was singing brought back the memories of the day when he had first met Dante. He recognized that she was nearing the end of the song and began walking towards the stage. Kyrie's face seemed to light up with happiness when she saw Nero making his way towards her. After the final note, she ran towards Nero and hugged him.

"I'm glad you're back, Nero. So, how did it go? Were you able to solve your problem?"

"Yeah, I was," Nero was thinking of how to word his confession, "But…I'm afraid that the answer involves me to move away from Fortuna." Kyrie pulled away from Nero.

"Oh, I see. So you're serious about Dante then," Nero's eyes went wide.

"H-how did you know?"

Kyrie giggled slightly, "Well, Dante was the only person besides me I've seen you show any sign of kindness to. I saw the way how you looked at him when he left a month ago. You looked somewhat disappointed to see him go, almost like you wanted to go with him back then." Nero was just constantly blinking, trying to absorb all this.

"So…you're not disappointed?"

"I recall making a speech of how I could never be disappointed in you when you left," Kyrie smiled sweetly, "Do I have to repeat it?"

"Hmph…no, it's okay. I remember," Nero hugged Kyrie again, "Thank you, Kyrie. I guess this is goodbye. I'll come back to visit once in a while I promise."

"Alright, Nero…goodbye. I hope you'll be happy with Dante."

--

A/N: Okay, so we're back to another boring chapter but at least this ones short too. Please keep reading. The next chapter is the last and is _**far**_ from boring.


	7. Dessert?

After finally settling into his new home, Nero decided he would do something special for Dante when he came home from his mission tomorrow for letting Nero live with him. He made dinner reservations at a fancy restaurant that _**didn't**_ serve pizza. Nero hoped that it would be a really romantic night. And he _**really**_ hoped that Dante wouldn't fuck it up.

--

Dante walked through the doors of Devil May Cry to be glomped by a rather excited Nero. Dante lost his balance for a second but recovered quickly and brushed his lips against Nero's, "Hello to you to," Dante giggled, "And why are _**you**_ so excited?" Nero smiled and wrapped his arms around Dante's neck, "Well, I was waiting for you to come home. I thought that we should celebrate me moving in, so I made dinner reservations."

The older devil hunter ran his fingers through the other's white locks, "Well aren't you a sweetheart," Dante started walking towards the stairs, "Alright, I'll go get ready. It'll only take a second." Nero just sat on the couch. He was dressed quite nicely with a white dress-shirt and black dress-pants. He hoped Dante would dress up to.

Nero's eyes went wide and his mouth gaped in awe when Dante came back downstairs. Dante looked absolutely gorgeous! He had on a silk red dress-shirt with a black tie, black dress-pants, and a sexy smile that could make you faint. "Y'know, kid, it's rude to stare," Dante walked over to the younger man and passionately kissed him, his one hand on Nero's shoulder while the other was gently caressing his thigh, "But I'll make an exception."

Dante grabbed Nero's left hand and pulled him gently off the couch, both men never looking away from each other's dreamy, blue orbs. "Shall we go to our lovely dinner then?" Dante teased. Nero just blushed. He looked to their hands and quickly pulled his away from embarrassment. He continued to walk towards the door after a cough, trying to keep his cool from Dante's charm. "Yeah…sure let's go." The elder man smirked and followed his new roommate.

--

After their dinner, Dante and Nero silently walked home, just admiring each other's company. Nero was surprised Dante could be such a gentleman. Their dinner had been pleasant and romantic. He decided he would give Dante something _**extra**_ special for celebration. After walking into Devil May Cry, Nero quickly jolted in front of Dante before he could go upstairs, wrapping his arms around the older man's neck.

He ran his human fingers over Dante's lips. Nero smiled seductively, "Don't tell me that after that wonderful dinner," Nero licked Dante's bottom lip, "you don't want _**dessert**_." Dante felt his arousal growing. Damn, this kid was hot! Dante brought both his hands to Nero's ass and pulled him even closer, grinding their hips together. Nero let out a small moan.

Dante smirked at his submissive lover, "I think you want dessert a little more than I do. But I think I'll order…" Dante brought his lips to the other's ear and whispered seductively, "Nero-cream." The young man moaned again at hearing those last words whispered to him. He gently bit and sucked at Dante's neck.

The two men made their way to the desk. Dante cleared it off as Nero sat on the edge of the hard wood. When he pulled away to undo Nero's pants and shirt, Nero stopped him, "No Dante, I wanna thank you for letting me live here," Dante quirked a brow at Nero's statement. What could he mean by that? Nero smirked and began undoing his shirt slowly, "Just relax…and enjoy the show."

Dante could feel his cock twitch with excitement. "Oh, so you're gonna touch yourself to tease me eh? Oh well," Dante sat down in the chair next to the desk, "I might enjoy this." The older man placed his hands behind his head and leaned back in the chair slightly, "Well…start the show, sexy."

Nero just smirked and continued to undo each button of his dress shirt. He purposely let one of his sleeves slide off his shoulder slightly, revealing his nipple. Nero brought his human fingers to his mouth and sucked on them. He slowly slid the same fingers down his throat, past his collarbone, and tweaked his nipple lightly; leaving a trail of saliva in its path, back arching slightly into his naughty touches.

He had only just started and Dante was already finding it hard to contain himself. His hand dropped to the bulge in his pants and he rolled the heel of his hand in circular motions, never taking his eyes off the boy. Nero was feeling so cocky right now and knew he _**had**_ to keep teasing Dante. His demonic arm ran down over his muscled torso and slowly slid the zipper of his pants down, pulling out his erection.

The young man leaned back on his left hand and began pumping his cock lazily, moaning Dante's name as his face became flushed with pleasure. He rolled the thumb of his demonic hand over the head, smearing his pre cum until his shaft was glistening. He slid one of the nails into the slit; he hissed the name of the elder male in ecstasy.

"Damn, kid…you're killing me! C'mon, just give me my dessert," Dante himself had already released his cock and was slowly stroking it.

"Just be patient. Your dessert is almost…Ah…ready."

Nero moved his devil bringer from his cock and fully removed his pants, kicking off his shoes to leave his lower half completely naked. He hopped to the edge of the desk to give Dante a side view. He bent over the hard wood and sucked on his human fingers again. This time he slid the fingers into his ass, eyes shooting open as he gasped. Nero began thrusting his fingers in and out of his tight hole, preparing himself for _**his**_ dessert.

After hitting his prostate a few times and crying out in pleasure, Nero stood upright again and walked over to Dante. He was still slowly sliding his hand up and down his pillar of hot flesh. Nero pulled Dante's hand away and spread his legs as he sat on the older man's crotch, their hard dicks grazing one-another. Nero's arms wrapped around the other's neck while Dante's hands were lightly massaging Nero's prepared ass.

They looked into each other's lust clouded eyes and breathed lightly. Nero wrapped his arms around him tighter as he leaned into a passionate kiss, their tongues entangled in an erratic dance. Both men moaned into each other's mouths as a wave of pleasure washed over them from the delightful friction of their rubbing cocks.

Nero pulled away and licked along Dante's jaw line until he reached his ear, biting onto the latter's earlobe. Dante hissed in slight pain and pleasure. Nero grinded their cocks together as he ripped off Dante's shirt, "Aw, that was expensive. Oh well…I got something better sitting right on my lap."

The young man smirked and stood up again. He leaned over Dante and kissed and nipped at every bit of skin he could find while he tugged Dante's pants down to his ankles. Dante eagerly kicked them off as he arched into the hands now snaking all over his now bare upper body. An almost pleading moan escaped Dante's lips; a sign to Nero to move things along.

Nero turned so that his back was facing Dante. He rolled his shoulders back and let his shirt slide gracefully from his body and down his back. Dante couldn't hold off from staring at such a sexy sight. Nero cautiously sat down and slowly inched Dante inside of him. Dante's eyes rolled to the back of his head as he let out a long moan. Nero laid his head back and let his head rest on the other's shoulder. After impaling himself fully on Dante, he slowly brought his body back up only to be grabbed by the hips and slammed back down.

"Ha-AH! Oh, fuck…Dante!"

"I've had enough of this…my turn to run the show," Dante seemed to do all the work as he lifted and dropped Nero on his throbbing cock, along with thrusting roughly upwards. He tried angling for the boy's prostate, looking for it desperately. Searching…searching…searching…"AH!!"

Dante was getting tired of fucking on the chair. He stood up with Nero and threw him over his desk. Before the younger male could protest his prostate was quickly rammed into again, back arching as his eyes shot open and screamed in purest pleasure. Dante grabbed the other's hips so hard it bruised, thrusting into Nero so hard that they were rocking the desk.

God, how Nero loved how hard the other fucked him. Sure he enjoyed the time when he topped but he somehow enjoyed bottoming more. Dante just seemed to always hit his sweet spot so good, always seemed to touch him in the perfect way. Nero just loved how Dante was so rough with him.

Nero continued to be fucked into the side of the desk, wanting more rough treatment. "D-Dante! Spank me!" Dante chuckled before bending over Nero and whispering in his ear, "You wanna be spanked, you gotta be naughty. Touch yourself more!"

The younger complied and began stroking his member with his human hand, bucking into his hand only to back up and impale himself further on Dante's cock. His escalating cries warning that he was near orgasm. Dante brought his own right hand and rubbed Nero's ass cheek tenderly before keeping his promise and slapping it hard!

Nero let out a gasp of pain and pleasure as he bucked forward harder; letting go of his cock and letting it slam against the hard desk, bringing him back down from his nearing release, "OW! Fuck that hurt!"

Dante slowed down his thrusting, "Hey, you _**wanted**_ to be spanked!"

"Not that! That was great. It's just…you kinda nailed my cock into the desk," Dante stopped thrusting and pulled out of Nero.

"Oh…well, we can't have any of that now can we…my dessert?"

The older male spun Nero around and pushed him down so that he was lying over Nero on the top of the desk, throwing the young man's legs over his shoulders. He smirked before slamming into his ass again, thrusting at a relentlessly fast and hard pace.

Nero arched his back with each pounding thrust, throwing his head back and screaming with pleasure, "Ah! Ah! Dan! Te! Oh! God! Don't! Stop! Ugh-AAAH!" With that last scream; he came hard all over his body, panting heavily as his chest heaved. The inside of Nero's ass clamped down hard on Dante's cock heavenly. He thrusted a few more times before throwing his head back and shouting Nero's name, filling the young man with his seed.

Dante withdrew and began licking up all of Nero's cum. He started by lapping at the head of his cock; Nero let out a weak moan, still exhausted from his recent orgasm. The older male worked his way up the other's body until he licked at Nero's chin and kissed him, giving Nero a taste of himself.

After a long, passionate kiss, Dante just rested his body on Nero's. Nero was the first to speak, "So…how was your dessert, Dante?" The elder chuckled, "It was absolutely delicious. I'll have to order it again soon." Dante ran his fingers through Nero's hair, admiring the blush that spread across his beautiful features. Nero smiled, "I think I'm gonna like livin' here."

**End.**

--

A/N: Well that's the end. Hope you enjoyed it! Please review and please be nice! BTW I'm sorry if there are any grammar or spelling mistakes.


	8. Secret Shower Scene

Hello readers! This is the scene that happened between chapters 4 and 5. I hope you enjoy! (I was bored and decided to write some smut XD)

**Shower Scene**

Nero caught up to Dante before he made it to the bathroom. He spun the elder hunter around and locked their lips together in a bruising kiss, his arms wrapped around Dante in a vice-like grip. Dante's hands lightly squeezed Nero's ass, bringing their bodies closer as they stood right outside the bathroom door.

Dante lifted the other and roughly grinded their groins together. Nero moaned as he wrapped his legs around Dante's waist, giving the elder the opportunity to shove his tongue into the other's waiting mouth. Dante burst through the door and slammed his back into the wall as their passionate kiss continued.

They pulled away from each other to gasp for air, both of their eyes half lidded and glowing with lust. Nero smirked, "So, how about that shower?" Dante gave a wolfish grin as he carried Nero over to the shower. He set the other down and opened the door before lightly pushing Nero through it.

Nero leaned his back against the wall as he watched Dante turn the shower taps on, Dante making sure that the water wouldn't be too hot or too cold. Dante placed his hand on the tile wall above Nero's head, leaning just inches away from his face. Nero leaned forward and brought their lips together gently.

Dante's other hand caressed Nero's thigh before lifting it and rubbing his thigh with Nero's arousal. Nero pulled his lips away to let out a moan, wrapping his leg around Dante's waist again, "Dante…more! Touch me more!" Dante was only happy to oblige as he released Nero's thigh and began to slowly pump the other's cock.

"Touch me to Nero. Make me moan." Nero began to roughly run his hands along Dante's torso, making his back arch. He worked his hands down to Dante's groin, dipping his hands between his legs and around his cock then slowly sliding his hands to the head. Both men moaned loudly.

The elder man released Nero completely and turned him around. He grabbed both of the young hunter's hands by the wrist with one hand and pinned them above Nero's head on the tile wall. Nero could feel himself becoming even more aroused by Dante's dominance.

Dante closed his eyes and began trailing gentle kisses along the back of Nero's shoulder and neck. Nero let out a soft moan as he tilted his head to give Dante more access. Dante snaked his free hand around Nero and tweaked one of his nipples. Nero was getting tired of Dante just touching him. He wanted to be fucked and fucked hard!

Nero spread his legs a little, feeling Dante's arousal against his entrance. He remembered that it was him who fucked last time and he knew he wouldn't be able to handle Dante's size with no preparation. But he was so desperate right now for the elder man to fuck him so he wanted to get things to move along. Nero looked over his shoulder to the other man, "Please, Dante! Fuck me already!"

Dante re opened his eyes and looked into Nero's pleading ones. Although he did think Nero looked sexy when he was submissive, he somehow felt bad, almost as though he was torturing him. But Dante himself was beginning to feel a little desperate himself.

He lowered Nero's hands until they were level with his head, "Alright. Bend over a bit," Dante released the young mans wrists and trailed his nails down the other's spine down to his ass, rubbing the cheek firmly, "and don't forget to stick out that sweet ass of yours." Dante gave Nero's ass a light slap, Nero's hips bucking as he groaned.

Nero braced his hands on the tile wall as he obeyed the other's command. Dante gently grabbed at the sides of Nero's torso, placing more gentle kisses along his spine. The elder rubbed lower on Nero's torso as his kisses worked their way towards his ass, the boy moaned and arched his back from the latter's ministrations. He closed his eyes in pleasure. It was so gentle, so wonderfully pleasant.

Dante was on his knees behind Nero as he spread his cheeks to reveal his tight entrance. He swirled his tongue around the ring of muscle before forcing it into the younger male. Nero's eyes shot open at the feeling of the elder's tongue inside of him. It felt weird. But it was more comfortable than fingers. Still, Nero needed something bigger, longer.

Dante could tell by Nero's pleading groans that he should hurry up. He pulled his tongue out, stood up, and licked up the other's spine slowly. He spread Nero's legs wider as he eased his hardness into him. Nero's head fell back as the latter's name fell from his lips.

There was such little prep so Nero still felt unbearably tight around Dante. He waited until the other adjusted before slowly sliding out until only the head remained and quickly slammed back in. Nero let out a scream of pain and pleasure. The water cascading over them felt like it was scorching hot.

Dante bit his lip as he began to thrust a little faster, he felt as though Nero's muscles were milking him. Every time he thrust all the way in, the muscles clamped down hard on his cock, tighter and tighter until it was out. Dante grabbed onto the other's hips so that he could thrust even deeper, "God, Nero! You're so tight! I fucking love it!"

Nero began to push back onto Dante's cock, wanting him to hit that pleasure spot. It didn't take long before Dante rammed into that spot dead on. Nero's eyes tightly shut as he threw his head back and screamed in pure bliss. The muscles in his ass clamped down even tighter around Dante's arousal, making him howl in pleasure.

All of the boy's screams encouraged Dante to go faster, harder. He could feel a searing heat building up in his groin, both men's cries escalating with every animalistic thrust. Dear God have they ever felt such pleasure before?

"Dante! Fuck! Fuck! Ah! Ah! DANTE!" With that name shooting from his lips, Nero came violently over the tiled wall. Dante was close to his climax with Nero screaming his name in such ecstasy. To hold off from screaming himself he bit Nero's shoulder, groaning into the pale flesh as he came hard into the young hunter.

The two men were still bucking their hips, riding out their orgasm. Nero hung his head in exhaustion as Dante released the other's shoulder from his teeth to rest his head on it, both of them panting heavily. By now the water was beginning to get a little cold. Dante struggled to walk over to the shower taps and turn them off, completely spent from one of the best orgasms of his life.

They both leaned against the wall to catch their breath. After a while Dante walked out of the shower and came back in to give Nero a towel, "Kid, that was amazing! But I think we better get moving. Trish should be showing up within the next thirty minutes and it might take awhile to find all our clothes."

Nero just nodded as he grabbed the towel and wrapped it around his waist. He was a little mad that it was because of Trish a.k.a. Gloria that they had to take a break. Oh well, he could always have Dante to himself when she left. Nero smirked at the thought of jumping Dante right after she would exit the door.


End file.
